1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for batching out the ingredients of a feed ration as well as the method of accomplishing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many feedlot operations wherein large numbers of cattle are fed a feed ration consisting of two or more ingredients, it is necessary to combine those ingredients in the proper ratio, mix the ingredients, and place the ration in a feed bunk or the like for consumption by the cattle. One prior art method of accomplishing the above is to: (1) drive a feed mixing truck into the pit area wherein the ingredients such as alfalfa, silage, corn, etc., are stored in bulk; (2) using a front-end loader to dump an ingredient into the feed mixing truck until the proper amount of that ingredient is received within the box of the feed mixing truck as indicated by the load cells mounted on the feed mixing truck; and (3) repeating step (2) for each of the ingredients of the desired feed ration. When the feed mixing truck is filled with the unmixed ingredients, the feed mixing apparatus on the feed mixing truck is activated to mix the ingredients as the truck as driven to the feedlot area. The truck then normally augers the mixed feed ration into the feed bunks or the like.
The need for the feed mixing truck to sit and wait until the front-end loader has filled the truck with the proper amounts of two or more ingredients is troublesome, since it takes approximately eight to ten minutes to accomplish the same.
An apparatus for batching out the ingredients of a feed ration and dumping the same into a feed mixing truck positioned adjacent thereto is disposed. The apparatus includes a first substantially horizontally disposed support frame having a second support frame positioned thereabove. A load cell means is positioned between the first and second support frames for sensing the weight imposed o the second support frame. A pair of upstanding slide supports are secured to the second support frame and extend upwardly and outwardly therefrom. A slide is mounted on each of the slide supports with the slides being movable between a normal lower position and an elevated position. A side dump box is pivotally mounted on the upper ends of the slides and is selectively movable between a non-dumping position and a dumping position. A liquid holding tank is provided on the side dump box for holding liquid supplements which are weighed in and then dumped out with the rest of the ingredients when the feed truck is to be loaded. The weigh cells are operatively connected to an indicator or readout which indicates the amount of weight imposed on the load cells. The operation of the apparatus is remotely controllable so that the driver of the feed mixing truck does not have to leave the truck cab to operate the same nor does the tractor operator have to dismount from the tractor to operate the apparatus.
In operation, the slides are lowered to their lower position so that the side dump box is positioned fairly near to the ground. A front-end tractor loader or the like then is used to dump a particular ingredient into the side dump box until the weigh cell indicating means indicates that the proper amount of that particular ration has been deposited in the side dump box. The front-end loader then dumps a second ingredient into the side dump box until the weigh cell indicating means indicates that the proper amount of the second ingredient has been placed in the side dump box. The procedure is repeated until the side dump box has been filled with all of the ingredients of the feed in the proper amounts by weight. If a liquid supplement is to be added to the ration, the liquid supplement is pumped into the holding tank on the side dump box until the proper amount of liquid supplement has been received therein.
When a feed mixing truck arrives in the pit area, the feed mixing truck is driven adjacent the apparatus. The side dump box is then elevated, if it has not already been elevated, to its upper position. The side dump box is then moved to its dumping position so that the ingredients in the side dump box are dumped into the feed mixing truck. If a liquid supplement is being added to the ration, the liquid supplement is also dumped into the feed mixing truck at the time that the bulk ingredients are dumped into the feed mixing truck. The side dump box is then moved to its non-dumping position and lowered so that another feed ration may be placed therein. The feed mixing truck then travels to the feedlot area with the feed mixing apparatus on the feed mixing truck being activated so that the ingredients of the feed ration are mixed as the truck travels from the pit area to the feedlot area. The fact that the feed mixing truck does not have to wait while individual ingredients are successively loaded into the truck box, but has all of the ingredients dumped simultaneously into the truck box, dramatically decreases the time normally required to load the feed mixing truck.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a method and means for batching out the ingredients of a feed ration.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for batching out the ingredients of a ration.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described above which is used as a temporary holding system for the ingredients until a feed mixing truck arrives at the pit.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described it above wherein the operation thereof may be remotely controlled so that the truck driver or the like does not have to leave the truck cab to operate the equipment.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.